Season 7, My Way
by EL Grand Loco 82
Summary: My own personal take on Season 7 which is the opposite of Season 6 by introducing DC Villains and show the forming of the Legion of Doom. Also I have made Kara more in line with Supergirl's age and less rather then more powerful then Clark.
1. Aftermath of 331

Season 7, My Way

I do not own Smallville or Superman or any related characters

My personal version of Smallville's Seventh Season, its the exact opposite of Season 6 with DC Villains being introduced to counteract the theme of DC heroes. Also we have a Kara that's much more in the age range of what Supergril should exactly be.

Chapter 1: Aftermath of 33.1

During the struggle under the dam that's when it happened, all the cages opened, everyone managed to escape, all the meteor freaks and all the experiments that Lex created, all had gotten out. One by one they all escaped from the dam some one had managed to turn into pure electricity and got out through a wall socket while another who was a continuation of the cyborg project that created Victor Stone, except Lex had given him a meteor rock power source litterally mowed down Lex's security force and took off.

Lex who had been placed under arrest for the murder of his wife was sitting in the back of a squat car when the water washed him over the side of the dam. He had been knocked unconsciouses when he came to he had been rescused by what looked liked a little girl, who disappread a moment later.

Several days went by and things were anything but peaceful after all of Lex prisoners escaped all hell had broken lose, many of them were angry and felt that if the normal wanted a war with them well they would be more then happy to give them a war they would never forget. Even worse was that late at night on the streets of meteropolis people were disappering and there were reports of strange mutant like creatures who had been given the name of the Underworlders.

Clark was walking around the dam site, he was investigating the wreckage and just then he heard Lois coming up from behind him

"Lois what are you doing here" Clark asked

"Trying to find myself a story Smallville" Lois replied

Just then Lois came upon the ship it was a small ship, but Clark recognized it as being Kryptonian.

"Is this a spaceship" Lois said in awe

"Probably just some kind of military craft" Clark suggested

"If this is a military craft, where did it come from" Lois said taking pictures of the craft, just then she got the wind knocked out of her by seemed like only a strong gust of wind. Clark turned around and there was a little girl standing before him more then 12 or 13.

"No one touches my stuff" she said

She went charging at Clark, who super sped out of the way, she then looked around only for Clark to grab her from behind her

"Who are you?" Clark asked

"My name is Kara Zor-El of the house of el"

"House of El?" Clark said in shock

"You're from the House of El" Clark asked

Chloe was inside her apartment looking at information on other Meteor Freaks and wondering about herself and what she could possibly be. Just then she got a knock on the door when she opened it she saw Clark holding an unconscious Lois and walking in behind was a pre-teen girl with long blond hair and blue eyes and dressed in a blue t-shirt, shorts and a jean jacket.

"Who's the kid?" Chloe asked, Kara just looked at her curiously, "who's the kid" she repeated

"She doesn't speak our language" Clark told her "she's from Krypton"

"This little girl is from Krypton" Chloe asked

"And she's also the one who knocked Lois out" Clark said putting Lois on the couch

"Wow, a true blue Supergirl" Chloe said looking down at Kara

"True blue Supergirl" Kara simply repeated.

Clark then quickly went over to the dam to retrieve Kara ship; he lifted it and buried it on the farm then went back to the talon where Kara was simple looking around curiously.

"Don't touch anything" Clark told her in Kryptonian

"I am sorry" Kara said back

"Chloe anything on these mysterious disappearances and sightings around the Metropolis" Clark asked

"Not much, just that whoever or whatever has been appearing at night is anything but human, they are being called the Underworlders.

"We got to find them" Clark said "and all of these other experiments that have escaped"

Meanwhile Lex had managed to track down Lana in Shanghai he walked into her apartment and was met with Lana pointing a gun at him. Lex told Lana he wanted to redeem himself and that she could return to Smallville if she wanted to but warned her that things there were not the same as they once use to be.

Lana put her gun down deciding instead to simply return back home to Clark, but as she was about to find out things were very different from what she remembered.

Lana put the gun down as much as she wanted to kill Lex well, she just couldn't and she wanted to return back to her friends and to Clark just hoping that Clark would be willing to take her back.

To be Continued


	2. Meet the Underworlders

Chapter 2: Meet the Underworlders

Lana was back in Metropolis she had just gotten off the plane in Metropolis airport and looked around at the city which did look a lot more different then she remembered. The city use to be so lively and now it seemed so desolate, there was literally no one around.

She waited at the bus stop to get the next bus back to Smallville when she started hearing noises.

"Is anyone there?" she asked, but no one answered her back, just then some figures came out of hiding, Lana turned around to see two mutant like creatures coming out from the shadows. She proceeded to try and kick one in the face but that didn't work, the mutant wasn't even fazed. Lana then ran and the mutants started to give chase, she didn't know where to go until she saw the daily planet sign, she headed in that direction.

Clark had just busted two meteor freaks who were attempting to use their powers to break into a bank. He tied them up and left them outside police headquarters and then super sped back to the daily planet where he found Chloe hard at work and Kara fast asleep inside of the offices.

"How is she?" Clark asked

"Fine for a little girl who can barely talk" Chloe said "I can't understand a word that she says"

Clark went to go check on his little cousin; she woke up when she heard him come in

"You all right" Clark asked her

Kara nodded her head at him, and then she asked him if he was almost done patrolling the city, Clark said he still had to check on some things.

Clark told Chloe to make sure Kara stayed safe then super sped out of the daily planet and back out on his patrol of the city. Chloe was hard at work on the computer when the elevator doors opened and Lana came out.

"Chloe" Lana said

Chloe looked up and had a look of complete shock she couldn't believe who she was seeing in front of her.

"Lana, it can't be your dead" Chloe said

"I'm alive, Chloe, I'm real" Lana said

"Lana, they I.D. all of your remains, you are dead"

"It wasn't me" Lana said "Lex cloned me"

"Lex cloned you" Chloe said "does Clark know that you're here?"

"No I was trying to catch the bus to Smallville when I got attacked, I don't know who they were but they didn't look like they were human" Lana said

"Underworlders" Chloe said "33.1 experiments who have been living underground and don't raise up to the surface until nightfall, because of them anyone out at night has pretty much disappeared, Clark has been trying to found their location for some time now."

Just then the light went out in the building and the emergency lighting came on, Chloe accessed the daily planets surveillance video and saw that the Underworlders were coming inside the daily planet.

"There here" Chloe said, she pulled out her cell phone to call Clark, but only getting his voice mail

Kara hearing all the commotion came out and looked at both Chloe and Lana talking, just then she got noticed by Chloe

"Kara honey, you shouldn't be here" Chloe told her but knowing the little girl probably didn't understand her

Lana looked at the little girl, "Chloe who is this?" she asked, Kara then surprised both of them

"My name is Kara Zor-el of the house of el of the planet Krypton" she quite simply

"You can speak" Chloe said looking down at her

"Well I can learn fast and I have been listening to you and Kal-El talk, it didn't take me very long to pick up everything you were saying."

"And I also watched a lot of TV"

"You could have said something" Chloe said looking down at her

"I just wanted to wait for the right moment" Kara replied back

Just then Chloe caught what was on the computer screen, the Underworlders were coming up the stairs and heading right towards there direction.

"Kara if you are anything like Clark, you might want to help us" Chloe said

Kara super sped around the room put up some furniture to block the way of the door

"That good enough?" Kara asked

"I don't think that will hold them off for long" Chloe said

Just then as the Underworlders started making there way upstairs they noticed one of their own got tossed in their direction when they turned around there was Clark standing there, he had just gotten Chloe's message and then came as soon as he could.

Two of them came at Clark at one time, Clark super sped and knocked them both down the stairs. He then turned and punched one and he went flying right through the barrier that Kara had created, just then Clark came on in and threw him right back out.

Just then Clark turned around to see Lana standing right in front of him, he was in complete shock

"It's really her Clark, or so she says" Chloe told him "She says that Lex cloned her"

"Lex cloned you" Clark said

"I'm real Clark, I'm here"

"I see and I thought that you were dead, do you know how that felt?"

"Ahh guys maybe this is not the best time to talk about this" Chloe suggested

"Let's get to the garage" Clark said, he then turned to Kara

"Oh she can talk to" Chloe said "she just didn't want to"

Clark turned to his cousin

"Well I learned" Kara said "people say a lot more in front of you when they think you don't understand them" she said matter of factly

"We'll talk about this later, we'll all talk later" Clark told both Kara and Lana

"But first I have to get rid of these things otherwise anyone else who comes here is going to end getting seriously hurt or worse" Clark said

Clark went down to the daily planet garage where the rest of the Underworlders had managed to gather up, he looked at them all.

"Do we really have to resort to violence" Clark asked the group that was there as they attacked him.

Clark used his powers to fight them off, his super strength, speed and his heat vision, he also managed to destroy a few cars in the process. The Underworlders finally fled and Clark decided not to give chase, "that should take care of them for now" Clark said

"Lets get back to Smallville" Clark said looking at his friends

"And Lana how is it your alive and what is going on?"

To be Continued


	3. New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends

Lex was sitting in his office when his assistant came walking in, "its all been taking care of Mr. Luthor" she said "Your now ex-wife is in the clear"

"Good" Lex said "Are there any leads on that mysterious girl who saved my life" Lex asked

"Is this really the time to be chasing mystery girls?" she asked "especially with everything that is going on in the city"

"Is there anyway for any of this to be linked back to me" Lex asked

"Not unless they start putting on press conferences to accuse you of it, but so far no one seems to be very interested in going that route"

"Of course not" Lex said "Those freaks didn't trust anyone before and I doubt they are going to start now and with all the experiments I've been doing on them making them stronger then before why should they?"

"Yes but we never got around to finding ways to control them, and they are wrecking havoc all the over the city and sooner or later they are going to start branching out, and maybe even heading in your direction"

"I don't think Smallville will be on there list of places" Lex said "But even if it is, I think this could be a good thing"

"A good thing, how so?"

"Lets just say under certain conditions certain secrets might come out into the open, especially when your always trying to play the hero" Lex said with a slight smile, he then sent his assistant off and looked down onto the city knowing that if anyone was going to even try and clean up his mess Clark would.

Clark woke up after having spent the night on the couch, he had allowed Lana to sleep in his parents bed and Kara was currently sleeping in his old room. Clark used his super speed showered and got dress he then went to go make himself something to eat, he cooked himself up some pancakes his personal favorite, and left plenty for mix for everyone else, just as he was about to sit down and eat his plate disappeared.

He turned around to see that the tv was turned on and there was Kara enjoying his pancakes with a big glass of milk, Clark looked at her annoyed

"I was planning on eating that you know"

"ladies first" Kara said with a smile

"ever heard of a little thing called manners, they did have those back on Krypton didn't they"

"Sure they did, but I was never really good with them even back home" she replied

Just then Lana came down the stairs "good mourning" she said to Kara and Clark

"Hi" Kara said

"Good mourning Lana" Clark said "would you like some pancakes"

"sure thank you" Lana said

"I got to go do some chores, then I have to meet with Chloe" Clark said

"Are doing hero stuff" Kara asked

"That's one way of looking at it" Clark said

"Can I help?"

"That's not a good idea" Clark said

"Why not" Kara asked

"Your to little, that's why not" Clark said

"I'm not little" Kara protested "I have powers like you"

"Your powers are just developing Kara, just like mine were at your age, they'll get stronger when you get older" with that Clark super sped out of house

"Why do I have to be left out" Kara said crossing her arms

"I know how you feel" Lana said

"You do?" Kara asked

"Believe me I've been left out a lot and in trying to work my way in, well lets just say I sided with the wrong person"

"What wrong person?" Kara asked

"Has Clark told you about Lex" Lana asked

"He mentioned him" Kara said

"Well Lex promised me answers answers I wasn't getting from Clark, I then went and made the mistake of trusting Lex over Clark, I didn't even realize it until it was to late" Lana said

"At least you realized it" Kara said

"Yeah, though not after I said and did a million things I wish I could take back" Lana told her

"Well nobodies perfect, or at least that's what Kal-El always says anyway"

Meanwhile at Chloe's

"this man has robbed three banks and bullets just bounce right off him"

"were you able to i.d. him" Clark asked

"his name is John Corbin" Chloe said "but he is calling himself Metallo"

"Metallo" Clark asked "why Metallo"

"Well supposedly he's claiming that he's completely made of metal, and when one of the guards tried to hit him he said it felt like he was punching steel" Chloe informed him

"So who was John Corbin before he became Metallo" Clark asked

"A man with a very heavy rap sheet" Chloe said "banks, jewelry stores, armored cars"

"So how did he end up in 33.1?" Clark asked

"Well you see that's the thing Clark, John Corbin is suppose to be dead"

"What?"

"He was killed in an failed armored car heist about a year and half ago" Chloe said pulling up the newspaper article

"So this was just Lex trying to once again play god, just like with Victor Stone" Clark said

"Yeah but unlike Victor Stone, Corbin is anything but nice, he's single handily knocked over 3 banks" Chloe said "and there have been massive causalities"

"Do the police have any leads on where he might be" Clark asked

"The police have their hands filled Clark, were just gonna have to wait until Corbin makes his next move"

"When he does" Clark said, "I'll be ready for him"

To be continued


	4. Man of Steel vs A Man of Metal

Chapter 4: Man of Steel vs. A Man of Metal

John Corbin now known as Metallo was busy counting up his loot from his latest robbery, he had stolen at least a good 50 million from the 2nd National bank of Metropolis, he had no idea what was done to him in that underground lab, but whatever it was he certainly liked it, well he for most part.

"Like taking candy from a baby" he said to himself, as he counted up his money

Now the question of what exactly how he was going to use all this money, well he could not exactly use it for sex or drugs, respect, well that was something, just the simple fact that he did it, then Corbin thought to himself.

"Become the most powerful crime figure in the whole city, even more powerful then Morgan Edge was," a smile crept on his face "Pretty much everyone was battling it out now, and he Metallo would be the victor and being invisible, no one could possibly get in his way." Now all he had to do was to prove himself once and for all

Lana was cutting flowers and arrange them into a lovely ornament in the farm, Kara super sped to her side

"What you are doing" she asked

"Just arranging the flowers" Lana replied

"I saw things like that in the forest, I wondered what they were called" Kara said

"You've never seen a flower before?" Lana asked

"No we don't have flowers back on Krypton" Kara said "we do have crystals and snow and lots ice"

"You come from an ice planet?" Lana asked

"Pretty much" Kara replied

"Everything on Krypton is snow, ice and crystals" Kara said "or it was anyway"she said a bit sadly

Lana thought for a second and she thought about all the times when it would be the middle of winter, completely freezing and then she would see Clark, no coat, no gloves or scarf, he would walk around in the snow with only his farm boy jacket and a t-shirt underneath, she always wondered how he was able to do that

Just then Clark came in the house with a police radio he hooked it up in the house and he had another one which he put in the barn

"What are you doing Clark?" Lana asked him '

"Setting this up, there's a lot going on and I want to there when it happens" Clark said

"I got two, one for the house, and another for the barn, Chloe also has one back at her place"

"So what happened exactly, I mean around here and Metropolis" Lana asked

Clark looked at her "I had found the location of where Lex was doing his main 33.1 projects, it was a facility built inside Reeves Dam"

"Yeah I know about it that's where Lex had that clone of me" Lana replied

"Well when the facility got destroyed everyone that was being kept there escaped, including some experiments that Lex had created days later Metropolis went insane, they started robbing banks, attacking people, they even attacked a police station, the reports of the Underworlders started and people started vanishing at night"

"Are these people being killed"

"I don't know" Clark said "I've been in the city pretty much every night doing what I can but there's a lot that needs to be taken care of"Clark said

Later that night Metallo decided to prove himself by effectively stealing a job from somebody else, to show that no matter what happened he could not be beaten and that town belonged to him, he had heard that a group of three super freaks were going to be pulling a job, he decided to follow them and literally steal the job from them. The job was pretty big they were robbing Metropolis gold refinery, that place tended to be locked up like a fortress, but the three went for it and Metallo was going to prove that no one could stand up to him.

The three were all super powered, they had hooked up after escaping 33.1 one was from Eastern Europe and had a very hard name but he only wanted to known asMr. Mxyzptlk, the other was a female who use to work on college radio at Kansas U, she often spent time trash talking Lex Luthor and she often liked to play around with a little green rock while doing her show. During one such show there was a freak accident and somehow perhaps because of the meteor rock she was holding she was turned into pure electricity, she came to call herself Livewire, last but not least there was a boy who had been ransacking a chemical plant with his friends when caught by the cops he had been covered in the some radioactive goo which somehow transformed him, he could absorb people's energy and if someone had abilities he could taken them but only temporally, he called himself the Parasite.

Metallo watched the 3 as they broke into the gold refinery, once they got inside and had gathered up their loot he jumped the three

"I'll take that" he said

All the three tried using there powers on him, "sorry kids" Metallo replied "I'm the big boss here, this is city my territory

"Who put you in charge" Livewire snapped at him

"I did, I got the power and I'm using it, you 3 wanna keep working this town fine, but you gonna have to be working for me"

"What do you mean working for you" Parasite said

"I mean whatever you make I get a cut, and I'll be taking my first cut right now" he said

When Metallo jumped the three inside the vault the silent alarm was tripped and reports came about it over he police scanner which Clark was listening to in the barn, when he heard about it he went to go check it out

Just as Metallo was about to take the gold and leave he got threwn back against the wall and there was Clark standing right in front of him

"who the hell are you?" Metallo asked

"someone that wants you to stop" Clark replied

"you want me to stop huh, I don't think so" he said taking a swing at Clark, but Clark managed to grab his fist and then pushed him back

"What the hell are you?" Metallo asked getting up

"I told you I wanted you to stop"

"Stop this" he said he charged at Clark and the two went right through the wall, just then Metallo came flying back out as Clark had managed to deck him in the face

Metallo got up and threw another swing at Clark which Clark avoided then he punched Metallo sending him flying threw a wall, while Clark and Metallo duked it out the other three managed to make their escape.

Metallo then took the vault door off its hinges and used to strike at Clark, Clark just punched right through it, literally making the door break in half, he then grabbed Metallo and pinned him against the ground, Clark had decided to see if he could find a way to deactivate Metallo, he had tried to look through his metal body to see his circuits but he couldn't since it seemed to be laced with lead. Clark just took the direct approach and opened when he did he got weakened by the Kryptonite that was powering Metallo, he then collapsed on the floor

Metallo got up looked at his ripped opened chest and then at the glowing rock inside, he then punched Clark a few times and kicked him as well, "nobody messes with me" he said, he then took off, after he was gone, Clark was able to quickly regain his footing and he super sped out just as soon as he heard the sound of the police coming.

Meanwhile back at Luthorcorp Lex had his people running a full diagnostic scan of his software, it was some of the most powerful software in the country and Lex wanted it fully running, it had been going on and off as of lately

"It is almost done" Lex asked

"Yes sir, all we have to do is run this last scan and then everything should be all set"

"How long will that take" Lex asked

"An hour maybe"

"All right then let me know as soon as its done"

The technician took the opportunity to go the snack bar after Lex left and he just left the scan running, while he was gone strange symbols appeared on the screen, they were Kryptonian symbols while no one could understand them for a Kryptonian they would read Brain Interactive Construct is rebooting.

To be continued


	5. Learning about Krypton

Chapter 5: Learning about Krypton

Lana practiced her moves in the barn she always liked to practice as much as she could, she had to admit though that if there was one thing that was nice about Lex it was that he did at least make a good sparring partner, it wasn't like she could spar with Clark, she was in the middle of doing a round house kick when her foot stopped just short of Kara who fell to the ground.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Kara asked smiling

"A former friend of mine first helped me and I went and learned a little myself" Lana said helping her up

"I never got to learn any of that stuff on Krypton, I was still to young"

"Your never to young to learn how to defend yourself" Lana said

"On Krypton my family was the leading warrior family and when we came of age we all learned the arts of Kryptonian combat" Kara said

"You were?" Lana asked dying to learn more about her little alien friend and of course about Clark

"The House of El were the defenders of Krypton, we were Krypton's leading warrior family, and aside from being warriors many of us were also scientist, like my father and my uncle."

"When we come of age we begin our training to become warriors and then we would carry on the mission of the House of El to protect the innocent and bring the guilty to justice, its funny if we were on Krypton I would probably be training Kal-El in the warrior ways."

"It's both male and female?" Lana asked

"Everyone in our family gets the training" Kara said "Well everyone born into our family anyway, though both my mother and my aunt Lara both learned it, you never messed with my aunt Lara" Kara said

"What was she like?" Lana asked

"She was very pretty, she watched over me after my mother died when I was little, her and my uncle Jor-El whenever my father wasn't around, I was really happy and jealous when I found out that they were going to have a child of their own."

"Are they Clark's parents?"

"Yes I remember when I first I saw him, he was so cute and chubby he use to laugh when you tickled his feet, I use to help my aunt take care of him whenever my father and uncle would go away on missions."

"Then of course the war started" Kara said

"War?" Lana asked

"A man named General Zod, he was on the council along with Jor-El, they use to good friends, Zod was the head of the Kryptonian military and then he tried to seize power"

"Other cities started joining with him and others started fighting back, the whole House of El sided against him, and it became an all out civil war, I remember the bombs going off and wondering if my father would be coming home he would lead a lot of combat missions against Zod's army."

"When things started getting really bad Jor-El came up with a plan to save the House of El by sending both of us to Earth, both our father's had been to Earth as part of their training and they knew it was the only place we would be safe."

"My father didn't want to believe it could get that far and didn't want to be separated from him, but he decided that I had to, that my life was more important, I was sent right after Kal-El was, my father even kissed my cheek saying we would see each other again, that was the last time I ever saw him" kara said tears welling up in her eyes

Lana sat next to the little girl and pulled her close, "I know what its like to lose the people you love" Lana told her "My parents died when I was only three years old"

Kara looked up at her and then hugged her, it was the first time she let herself show grief over what happened to Krypton, she had been taught by her father to always try to keep a brave face but that was anything but easy. She was on a strange planet, her entire family was gone and she literally had no one, no one except her cousin who she still remembered being a baby the last time she saw him, but now he was grown up and she had missed his entire life, not to mention she always had to careful because of these powers that she had been given under Earth's yellow sun.

From the bottom of the staircase Clark was listening to the whole exchange, he was happy that Kara was finally opening up to someone, he wasn't sure what to tell her exactly or how to comfort her. It's true that Krypton was gone but for him the farm had always been his home and it always would be and Jonathan and Martha Kent were always his parents so he didn't feel the lose the same way Kara did. Perhaps having Lana around wasn't such a bad thing, he still wasn't sure how much she could really be trusted especially considering all the time she spent with Lex it had to make Clark wonder how much it had changed her. But she could at least help Kara then maybe it wasn't a bad thing and maybe whatever damage had been done by Lex could be fixed and Kara also needed a female figure, Clark knew about fitting on Earth, but he knew nothing about being a teenage girl.

"Clark" came a voice from behind him

"Lex" Clark said turning around "what are you doing here?"

"I just came to drop these off, it's me and Lana's final divorce papers" Lex said looking at Lana, he also noticed Kara

"You must be Clark's little cousin" Lex said

"And you must be Lex Luthor" Kara said back

"Yes I am, me and your cousin use to be really good friends, we all use to be really good friends, isn't that right Clark"

Clark sternly looked at Lex "Lex this is one line you better not cross with me" he warned him

"I wouldn't think of it" Lex said walking out of the barn

"You know he's not gonna stop" Lana told him

"I know, we need to be careful" Clark said

"Let me help you Kal-El" Kara said

"What?" Clark asked

"I want to help you, fight with you" Kara told her cousin

"Didn't you just hear me say we needed to be careful?" Clark told her

"And is that going to stop you from doing what you to have do?" Kara asked her cousin

"I'm older Kara, I have more experience then you do"

"And didn't you say that you were my age when you first started?"

"It was a different time Kara, I was saving people from disasters, regular criminals and there was the occasional meteor infected, things are a lot more dangerous now."

"I'm a member of the House of El too you know, it's every bit my mission as it is yours" Kara snapped back at him

"I just don't know" Clark told her "you don't have nearly as many powers as I do"

"Maybe I can help her" Lana said "I can show her some fighting moves"

"Can I Kal-El, can I help you if I learn to fight like Lana"

Clark still wasn't sure about all of this but he also knew that if his cousin was anything like him then she was going to do what she was going to do whether he wanted her to or not. At least by his side he could watch over her and whatever she needed to learn regarding her powers she could learn it from him, but Kara learning to fight from Lana, that would make her a way better then he was, not that Clark ever had to learn to fight to begin with being so powerful all his life.

"Maybe I should take up a fighting art" he thought himself, after all he did want to be on some equal level as his cousin, especially as she got older and Oliver had, so did Lex and Lana, but once again he never had to since he always had his powers, but with the way things were going maybe it wasn't a bad idea for the both of them, it would at least give them an edge.

"All right Kara, I'll let you help me but you have to follow my rules and yes it would it good for you learn from Lana, actually might be good for both of us to learn something, with everything happening it be nice to have some kind of edge." Clark said

"So your gonna learn from Lana to" Kara asked

"Karate's not my thing" Clark admitted "I was more into more into football" just then Clark thought about the various activities that Smallville High had, he remembered the Wrestling team

"Wrestling" he though to himself "I always do grab and throw my opponents, it could work"

"I think I have something in mind for myself" he said

To be continued


	6. Male Ego

Chapter 6: Male Ego

Clark was at Chloe's apartment reading a book all about Wrestling moves, when Chloe was speaking to him

"Clark I think we got more activity from the Underworlders" she then just looked at Clark not paying attention "Clark" she said waving her hand

"Oh sorry Chloe" Clark said

"I didn't know you liked Wrestling" Chloe said

"Well I thought it wouldn't to bad to give myself an edge out there, especially give everything I've been going up against"

"I suppose though with all your powers I've never seen much need for you to join the professional fighters club"

Well that and Kara wants to start working with me and Lana offered to teach her some moves to give an edge"

"I see"said Chloe "can't have your little cousin having to big an advantage over you right"

"I still have an advantage I have more powers then she does"

"Right but she'll get older and then she'll have all the ones you have plus be able to go all Charile's Angels at the same time"

"Hey this is some good stuff I'm learning here, I can actually use quite a bit of this" Clark said

"Well could you hurry up, I have something I need to show you" Chloe said

'What is it?" Clark asked

"Look at this" Chloe said "recent activity on the Underworlders"

"They have hit all these targets" Clark asked

"And look at what all these targets have in common, they are all Luthorcorp facilities

'Well they did come out of Luthorcorp" Clark pointed out

"I know but to hit random targets like this, Clark The Underworld tend to come off as rather mindless now they are suddenly developing a pattern, not to mention that the targets that get hit are all abandon facilities, there are no people inside them at all"

"That is strange what could they want in an abandon facility" Clark asked

"Well that's the weird thing they don't seem to want anything, they seem to be only break in and yet nothing is missing, the place isn't even trashed, but the even stranger part is that it looks like at the time this happened there was a big power surge all over the city and it seemed to all be aiming at that one spot" Chloe said "It was almost as if all the power was being directed towards there and every spot where they have shown up."

'You think these power surges are attracting them there?" Clark asked

'I don't know, all I do know is that something very strange is going on and we need to find out what"

Just then Lois came walking through the door "Hey Smallville haven't seen much of you lately"

"Yeah well I've been pretty busy" Clark said

"I heard there was a new addition to the Kent Farm" Lois said "one of the preteen persuasion"

'Yeah that's my cousin Kara, she's from Minnesota, she's staying with me for a while"

"How come?" Lois asked

"Lets just say home isn't the greatest place for her right now so I've taken her in"

"One of those huh, well I would offer to help but me and kids just don't mix"

"Its OK I have Chloe helping me out and I also have another recent addition to my farm"

"I heard that the now former Mrs. Luthor has resurrected from the dead, you must be thrilled"

"I suppose I am, but considering everything that she put us through well even I have my limits"

"So I take it you 2 won't be jumping back onto the dating scene anytime soon?" Lois asked

"Maybe" Clark said "I really don't know and I really haven't had time to think about it"

"Well nothing wrong with taking it slow, personally I'm proud to see that your not just jumping back on the Lana bandwagon, its nice to see that your growing up"

"Thanks I think" Clark said

Just then Lois got a look on Clark's book on Wrestling, after picking it up she looked at it him "Planning on being the next Undertaker Clark?" she asked

"I figured that with all the dangers going on it might be good to give myself a solid age, you never know when you might need one"

"And of course has nothing to do with that fact that Kara like Lana is also a martial arts practitioner" Chloe added

"Oh I see, still want to be the man of the house can't have the ladies being to better then you" Lois said

"Chloe" Clark said

"Hey don't blame me for your insecurities Clark" Chloe retorted back

"Yeah get with the 21st Century, girl power is on the raise" Lois added

"I'll remember that" Clark said taking his book from Lois and then sitting on the couch and studying it some more

"Men they are all the same" Lois said looking at her cousin

"Well I'm gonna go, I got stories to work on on my way up the journalist ladder" Lois said walking out of the apartment

Chloe then turned to Clark who had his head buried in his book

"So what's next on the agenda" Chloe asked

Clark put his book down and then looked at Chloe, well is there anyway to determine when these power surges are going to occur next?" Clark asked

"No I don't think so" Chloe replied

"Have they been hitting any facilities more then once?" Clark asked

"Nope, all of them only get hit once" Chloe said

"I'll keep my hearing tuned in to the city, from the way you describe them as breaking in they are being anything but quiet, so if I get lucky enough I should be able to hear them the next time they break in, and if not them maybe I can hear the power surge itself and follow it to where it is going" Clark said "If something is going on we need to find out what it is"

To Be Continued


	7. An Alley Awakens

Chapter 7: An Alley Awakens

Lex arrived at the hospital he had just received news that his father had woken up from his coma, "Lionel Luthor" please he asked the nurse in charge

"Third door to the right" the nurse told him pointing

Lex walked into Lionel's room and looked at his father who was still pretty weak having just woken up but was more or less his typical self

"Glad to see your awake dad" he said

"Uh Lex I wasn't so sure that I would be receiving a visit from you, I'm touched son"

"Don't flatter yourself dad, I'm only here since I happen to be picking up the cost, you are a valued member of my staff after all"

"I'm touched that you were go through so much trouble for one of your employees son"

"I would do the same for any valued employee"

"I highly doubt that" Lionel said with a smirk, just then Lionel looked to see Lex wasn't the only visitor he had

"Clark" Lionel said

Lex turned around to be face to face with his friend turned foe

"Clark I should have expected that you would come to visit my father, though I had to admit that I didn't expect you so soon"

"I've been coming to check up on your father for a while now Lex"

"Well nice to see you haven't lost your good natured tendecies" Lex said as he left the room leaving Clark and Lionel alone

"How you feeling?" Clark asked Lionel

"I've been better son, what happened?"

"Well I managed to defeat the final phantom, but then things got worse"

"Worse?" Lionel asked

"All of the experiments have escaped, everyone who was locked in 33.1 is on a full rampage and terrorizing Metropolis"

"Everyone?" Lionel asked looking worried

"Yes everyone" Clark said back "including those mutant like creatures and a man of made of metal calling himself Metallo" Clark said

"The Metallo project" Lionel said "Meant to bring someone back from death and use them as weapons, soldiers perferably"

"And the Underworlders" Clark asked

"If those are the mutant like creatures you were referring to those use to soldiers all of whom were wounded in battle, Lex offered them all a way to keep serving their country and was experimenting by injecting them with alien DNA"

"Alien DNA?"

"Yes found from an alien by the name of Titan"

"Titan" Clark said turning around "he was from the Phantom Zone, I killed him in an underground fight club"

"Why didn't you tell me that Lex had his body?" Clark asked

"I was trying to protect you son" Lionel said

"Protect me?" Clark asked "and that is also what you were doing when you threatened to kill me if Lana didn't marry Lex?"

"Clark do you know what the consequences would have been if Lana had left Lex at the alter?" Lionel said "You had enough to deal with already"

"And you had no business using Lana or getting her involved without telling me, I was the one battling the Phantoms whatever information that you were gathering up should have come directly to me and you should have told me what was really going on, I had a right to know Lionel considering that it was all about me and you, Lana and Chloe had no right to keep me out of it"

"We were trying to protect you Clark, just like you were trying to protect others"

"There's a difference" Clark said

"And what is that?" Lionel asked

"I was protecting everyone from what had to do with me, everything from Jor-El to Milton Fine was centered around me and my secret" Clark said

"The same thing goes with the Phantoms it all had to do with me and I was the one taking the risk with them, you wanted to help, fine, then you help, you do not go around beyond my back withholding information I might need and you do not get anyone else involved without telling me first."

"Not to mention that everyone seems to forget one important thing, that it's my secret, not yours, not Lana's, not anyone's but mine and I have a right to know who knows it and who doesn't

Lionel looked at Clark completely surprised and he had admit he was impressed, Clark has certainly learned to stand up for himself during their time apart

"Your right Clark and I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

"I hope not" Clark said "Just one more thing, Lana isn't dead"

Lionel looked up at Clark completely surprised "you know she's alive?"

"I can see that you do to" Clark said "I take it that was something else you were never going to tell me?"

"I assisted her in her disappearance yes and she wasn't suppose to come back here either"

"Well she did and she wants to help out" Clark said

"You don't trust her?" Lionel asked

"She hasn't earned it yet" Clark responded

"Clark she kept your secret while married to Lex"

"And she learned it after she locked Chloe in a wine cellar" Clark retorted back

Lionel once again looked up at Clark with another look of complete shock, "she told you this?" Lionel asked

"I might be a little slow every now and then Lionel, that doesn't make me stupid, all I had to do was put two and two together"

"you remember that next time you think you have to protect me" Clark said as he headed out of Lionel's room

Meanwhile Lana had taken Kara to the Talon, the two had been out shopping all day since Kara was going to be starting school soon with a little help from Chloe, they walked into the Talon and saw that Chloe was sitting with some guy who Kara had never met before, they turned around when they saw Lana and Kara approaching

"You must be Kara" the guy said "Chloe told me about you, I'm Henry James Olsen, but everyone calls me Jimmy"

"Can I call you Jimmy?" Kara asked with a smile

"Sure everybody else does" Jimmy said looking at Chloe

"Jimmy is my boyfriend and he just returned from taking pictures in China" Chloe said

"Yep Chloe told me about you that you are staying with your cousin while your mom is sick or something" Jimmy said

"Yeah Clark is taking her under his wing for now" Lana said "I'm also helping as much as I can"

"Yeah I heard things didn't work out between you and Lex, sorry" Jimmy said

"Don't be I'm not" Lana said "I'm just thankful that Clark is letting me stay with him and in return I'm showing Kara here around town and helping her get ready for school"

"Awesome" Jimmy said picking up his camera "Well I got get back to the planet, I'll call you later" he said giving Chloe a kiss goodbye

"Jimmy are you sure that you don't want to stay with me" Chloe asked "Metropolis isn't the safest place anymore"

"I'll be fine" Jimmy said "Trust me" he left The Talon and Chloe walked him to his car

"He's cute" Kara said

"He's Chloe's boyfriend" Lana reminded her "And I think he's a little to old for you"

Just as Jimmy's car was driving back to the city Clark super sped right in front of Chloe

"Clark you scared me" Chloe said

"Sorry" Clark said "I just came back from the hospital, Lionel is awake"

"Did you tell him everything that was going on?" Chloe asked

"I told him everything he needed to know" Clark replied

"Anything with The Underworlders?" Chloe asked

"I've been listening in to the city, there hasn't been much, actually things have become pretty quiet and I have no way of knowing when these power surges are going to happen"

"What power surges?" Kara asked as she and Lana came outside

"Maybe we would start keeping them more in the loop" Chloe said looking at her friends

"You think there ready?" Clark asked standing next to Chloe

"I think your never going to know if you don't give us a chance" Lana said "and I think after everything I deserve it"

"All right but just so you know we are going to have our work cut out for us" Clark said, he then looked down at Kara "and I hope that you have been learning something"

"I've been teaching her" Lana said "she's been picking up real fast"

"Well let's get back to the barn and you can show me what you've learned" Clark said

To Be Continued


	8. Fight at Luthorcorp facility number 34

Chapter 8: Fight at Luthorcorp facility number 34

Lex was sitting in at his desk inside the Luthor Mansion when his main technician walked in

"Are those computer problems all fixed" he asked

"For the most part Mr. Luthor, but there seems to be a few issues though"

"What issues" Lex demanded to know

"Well there seem to be several glitches within the system and when these glitches happen they seem to cause major power surges at certain abandon Luthorcorp locations"

"Are they damaging the computer system?" Lex asked

"Well no, but I do find it very strange though"

"Well just keep the computer system up and running and let me know as soon as one of these glitches happen" Lex said then he had his technician shown out, just then one of Lex's men came into the room

"Didn't you tell me that some of our escaped experiments had been appearing at some of our abandon facilities? Lex asked

"Yes sir, but when they do there seems to be nothing taken and no major damage done other then the fact that they had forced their way in"

"Tell me do these power surges occur at the same time?"

"Well so far they seem to but they could be coincidence sir"

"If there is one thing I have learned is that there are no coincidences" Lex said "I want all of our abandon facilities watched carefully and I want to know if there is any strange activity understand?"

"Yes sir" the man said leaving

Lex then sat by himself he wasn't sure what was going on but whatever it was he was determined to find out

Meanwhile back at the Kent Farm, Clark, Kara and Lana were all gathered up in the barn

"All right Kara" Clark said "let me see some of what you have learned"

Kara looked around then after taking a look at Clark's tractor, the one he always seemed to be trying to fix, she gave a little smile and then did a round house kick right through it literally breaking it in half

"What do you think?" she asked looking at her cousin

"Not bad" Clark said "but was it really necessary to destroy my tractor in the process?"

"Look at this way now you don't have to fix it anymore" she said with a smile

Clark looked at her not amused, then he turned to Lana

"One moment I was a teenager, next moment I'm somehow raising one"

"I know how you feel, I've already been married and divorced and I'm not even 25" she said smiling back

"So you want to tell us what's going on?" Kara said

"There have been a series of power surges throughout he city" Clark said

"That is all?" Lana asked

"Well these power surges are happening at various Luthorcrop facilities all of which have been abandon and whenever they happen the Underworlders seem to appear"

"So are they attacking abandon facilities?" Lana asked

"Well that the weird thing aside from the entrance there is no damage ever done inside and they seem to show after the power surges happen, not before"

"Almost like they are being lead there" Kara said

"Exactly" Clark said "I don't know what is going on but I intend on finding out"

Meanwhile in an underground hideout Metallo had been lying low after his run in with Clark, he was spending his time surfing the Internet and trying to plan his next big heist when all of a sudden weird symbols started to appear on his screen, this symbols then formed words

"You have been summoned"

"What the hell is going on?" Metallo said to himself "Meet me tonight at the Luthorcorp facility number 34"

"Why should I meet you? Metallo said to himself, just then more words started to appear on the screen

"Because I can give you what you want"

Metallo didn't know what to make of this, he looked around trying to see if there was any place where there might a camera or some indication that someone was watching him, but he couldn't find anything, he smashed the walls but there was nothing but concrete

"What the hell is going on here?" he said to himself

"Be there 8:00 pm" the words appeared on the screen

After doing his chores and getting some pizza for himself, Lana and Kara Clark spent his time listening to the sounds of Metropolis, he stood like a statue staring out the window with his eyes closed, Kara and Lana just looked at him

"How long do you think he can stand there like that?" Kara said

"I don't know, but this explains how he always seems to know everything" Lana said back

Meanwhile back in Metropolis, Metallo walked into a large room and quickly found he was not alone, as soon as he came in he saw the three that he had robbed not to long ago, Mxyztplk, Parasite and Livewire, Metallo looked at them shocked

"This some kind of set up?" he yelled out

"That's what we want to know" Parasite said "we don't have anything for you to steal from us"

Back at the Kent Farm Clark heard the altercation with his super hearing and opened his eyes, he then turned to Kara and Lana

"Something is happening in the city" Clark said

"So are we going to action?" Kara asked

Clark looked down at his cousin, "you stay close to me understand"

"No problem coz" Kara said mimicking something she had seen in a TV show

"Lana call Chloe and you two meet us when I call you" Clark told her, Lana nodded her head in agreement and Clark and Kara both super sped out of the barn

Back inside the facility there was a large computer screen which seemed to just turn on by itself and more symbols appeared which then turned into written words

"I have gathered you here to be my soldiers"

"Hey I'm not being anyone's soldier" Metallo said

"Join me and you will be apart of a new world order"

"What new world order" Parasite asked

"One where the strong survive and the weak are weeded out"

"Why should we believe you" said Parasite "you are just a machine"

"I am so much more then that and I have already recruited others"

"Like who?" Mxyztplk asked

just then the Underworlders came out the four looked completely startled

"Don't worry they are under my complete control and I also have others by my side, join me and we can rid the world of all the filth that is infesting it"

"What do you think?" Mxyztplk said looking at both Parasite and Livewire

"I don't know we are talking to a computer here" Livewire said

"Well does this computer have a name?" Metallo asked

"You can call me Brainiac, and as soon as my program repaired I shall be able to project myself into a human form that you can better relate to and communicate with"

Just then Clark and Kara appeared outside the facility, he handed his cell phone to her and told her to call Chloe and tell her they were at Luthorcorp facility number 34 right outside the warehouse district

"Oh and wait here for my signal" he also said as he jumped on the roof

"Wait here?" Kara protested

Unfortunately she had spoken loud enough that the others heard her from inside

"What was that?" Metallo asked

just then Brainiac disappeared off the screen and the Underworlders also disappeared into the dark corners they came out of, just then Clark came dropping down through the skylight of the building and looked at the four criminals

"This guy is mine" Metallo said charging right at Clark, Clark quickly super sped behind him and then when Metallo turned around to strike at him again, Clark intercepted his punch and then turned him around right before picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder, he then picked Metallo by his feet and spun him around launching him to the other side of the room.

"I should have learned this stuff a long time ago" Clark thought to himself

Livewire was about to use her powers to attack Clark, when she suddenly got launched across the room by someone who had jumped kicked her from behind

"How do you like them apples?" Kara said once again mimicking something she had seen on TV

Just then Parasite came up from behind her and started to drain her of power with just a single touch, Kara managed to use what she had left to stomp on his foot and kick him the chest, which made him fall back but didn't do much damage on a whole, he quickly got back up when Clark turned him around and punched him right in the stomach sending him flying back right across the room

Just then he got grabbed by Mxyztplk who used his powers to make Clark completely disoriented, Clark threw a bunch of swings at him but they missed as he couldn't really tell where Mxyztplk actually was

Mxyztplk simply smiled to himself and Metallo was about to use his strength against Clark after getting back up again, but just then everyone get distracted when Chloe sent a smoke bomb right through the front door of the facility

The distraction had just been provided enough time for the effects on both Clark and Kara to wear off, Clark grabbed Mxyztplk holding him in a wrestling move and then throwing him knocking him out when he landed, he then got charged by Metallo who Clark then picked up and once again tossed, Metallo then got back up taking another swing at Clark and Clark after blocking his swing punched him right in the face sending him flying back.

Kara was using her super sped to avoid Live Wire who was firing at her, she then charged right into her and sending her flying right into a big bunch of boxes, just then Livewire saw an electrical output she then touched it and transformed into pure electricity making her escape, Parasite attempted to take another shot at Kara, but Kara quickly round housed him and sent him flying right through the entrance of the warehouse.

Metallo also got up and made his escape and only Mxyztplk was left behind still unconscious, Clark and Kara looked down at him and Chloe and Lana came walking in

"So what do we do with him?" Chloe asked, just then they all heard the sound of police sirens

"I think we should leave" Clark said "leave him to the police for now, where's your car?" Clark asked looking at Chloe

"Parked far away from here" Chloe said "but I'd be happy if you super sped me to it"

Clark looked at Kara and they both grabbed the girls, Clark picking up Lana in his arms and then Kara grabbing Chloe and tossing her over her shoulder, they quickly found Chloe's car.

"That was awkward being tossed over the shoulder of a 13 year old" Chloe said

"What was going on in there?" Clark asked

"Some kind of meeting" Lana said

"Yeah but with who, when we were coming here I could have sworn they were all talking to someone, I was to busy following the voices to pay attention to there exact words but it seemed like they were talking to someone that wasn't one of them and something about a new world order"

Just then a computer inside yet another abandon warehouse though this one was not owned by Luthorcrop but where quite a few super freaks were hiding out turned on and gave them all message

"We have a problem" came the words on the screen

"Now can anyone of you give me a potential solution"

To Be Continued


	9. Slumber Party

Chapter 9: Slumber Party

This is kinda like a two part chapter/episode as the events in this one go straight into the next one

"You want to do what?" Clark asked

"A slumber party for Kara" Lana replied

"Why would she need a slumber party?" Clark asked

"So I can teach her everything about being a teenage girl, I use to have them all the time"

"Yeah I know" Clark said remembering all the times that he had watched Lana have slumber parties through his telescope

"But the catch is that you can't be there" Lana said

"So where am I suppose to be?" Clark asked

"Well it could be a good night patrol the city" Lana said

"I don't know" Clark said

"Its just for one night, and we won't make a mess, don't you at least trust me with that?"

Clark just looked at her sternly, "all right you can have a slumber party, but under one condition"

"A slumber party you want me to go to a slumber party?" Chloe said sitting in her office in the daily planet

"Its just one night" Clark said "besides I feel a little better about the whole thing if you were at least there"

"Boy you really don't trust Lana at all, maybe she did have a right to complain" Chloe retorted

"Its not Lana I don't trust, if anything its probably more Kara then Lana"

"And you don't think Lana can be a voice a reason with a teenage girl?" Chloe asked

"One voice of reason is good, two is even better" Clark said

"Well you know Clark I was never really into those things to start with"

"Well now you can have the experience" Clark said

Chloe just rolled her eyes, "all right but you owe me one"

"Thanks Chloe, I knew I could count on you" he said smiling to his friend he then super sped out the daily planet

Chloe just shook her head, "why do I have a feeling that this is not going to go well" she said to herself

The next night Chloe arrived at the farm with a change of cloths and a sleeping bag, Clark opened the door

"Glad you made it Chloe" he said then he turned to Kara and Lana

"You three going to be OK?" he asked

"We'll be fine Clark" Lana reassured him

"Yeah stop being so uptight" Kara said "like father, like son" she added rolling her eyes

"Well I'm going to patrol the city, and I'll be spending the night in the barn so if you need me that's where I'll be" he said, he then super sped out of the house

Clark spent hours literally super speeding around Metropolis, there really wasn't much activity going on but Clark was ever vigilant, especially considering that he couldn't go home, he then super sped to a diner outside the city and picked himself up a cheeseburger with fries to go

He then went to Oliver's old penthouse and decided to listen to the sounds of the city from there, he heard lots of different chatter and so far there really wasn't much, just people sitting in their homes and having no plans of coming out, Clark then opened up his meal and started eating.

Meanwhile back at the Kent Farm Chloe and Lana were up with Kara trying to teach her all about being a teenage girl on earth

"OK so if a guy acts really nervous around you, and especially if he's scared chances are that he likes you" Lana said

"And what should I do if a guy likes me?" Kara said

"Well I guess that would depend on whether or not the guy is cute or not" Chloe said

"And if he is cute you always want to make him work for it, never make it easy for him" Lana said "he should always be trying to prove himself"

"Interesting" said Kara

"Don't spend to much time listening to this one" Chloe said "you have any idea how many boyfriends she has had?"

"Chloe" Lana said annoyed

"You know I think the food is almost completely hated up" Chloe said heading to kitchen, Clark had been nice enough to get Chinese take out for everyone earlier in the day, he had taken everyone's order and raced to the city to get it

After hating the food up Chloe handed out the meals, Kara smelled it and then looked at the chop sticks

"Do I eat with these?" she asked

"Those are chopsticks" Lana said "you use them like this" Lana showed her picking up some of her food

"Cool" Kara said picking up a piece of the Sesame Chicken her cousin had gotten for her

"God I can't believe I'm sitting here in my pajamas eating Chinese take out" Chloe said to herself

"So after dinner who is up for popcorn and a bad monster movie" Chloe said

"Which one" Lana asked

"Well considering our age group here, I thought perhaps this one" Chloe said pulling out a DVD

"The Monster Squad" Kara said reading the label

"Chloe isn't that just a bit childish" Lana said

"Hey its a good movie if you want to meet all the classic monsters for the first time" Chloe said

After finishing up there meal Chloe made some popcorn and they all sat down and started the film, of course as it went on Kara wanted to know who all the monsters were and she found the bad boy Rudy to be particularly cute

"I think he's a bit to old for you now" Chloe said

After finishing up his cheeseburger and fries and a soda along the way, Clark spent more time listening to the sounds of the city, it had been about midnight and there was still nothing, Clark then started to slowly drift to sleep

At the same time just as the credits rolled for the film, Lana, Chloe and Kara all managed to drift asleep inside there sleeping bags, Kara's which was up on the couch

As everyone was fast asleep little did they know that a Meteor Freak was sensing them, had been focused in on them all night long as well as Clark as well, all he had to do was focus on a person and he could tell if they were asleep or awake, with everyone asleep he finally searched all their minds and found something he could use.

When Clark opened his eyes he was awake in what looked like the center of town, "how did I get here he wondered" to himself he started walking around and next thing he knew he started to hear what sounded like someone moaning, he turned and was in for a complete shock.

To Be Continued


	10. Trapped in Dreamland

Chapter 10: Trapped in Dreamland

I was going to make this one chapter, but given how much I have to cover here its going to end up being two instead, and for anyone reading this who has not seen the Monster Squad def. give it a look see, its a fun movie.

Clark was bewildered by what he was seeing walking around the streets of the town, if he didn't know any better he thought it was Frankenstein's Monster walking around

"You have got to be kidding me" he thought to himself

Clark decided to go into super speed to try and figure out what was going on when he found that his super speed wasn't working, he also tried his heat vision and super breath and nothing seemed to work, it was just like when that phantom was trying to take over his body by convincing him that he was insane.

Just then Clark saw that the monster was standing right in front of him, he quickly reacted by trying to punch it in the face, but only ended up severely hurting his hand

"Ow" he screamed out

He then looked up at the monster who with just one push sent him flying right into a pole, Clark then quickly got up and ran, he may not have had his super speed but he was still faster then a dim witted monster

Kara woke up and she looked around it didn't look like she was in the house anymore but that she was inside some kind of tree house, both Chloe and Lana were right beside her, she crawled out of her sleeping bag and beckoned the other two to wake up

"Lana" Kara said shaking her

Lana started to wake up a bit "what's wrong?" she asked

"Look around" Kara said

Lana looked around and also noticed what Kara had noticed that they were no longer inside the house, but were apparently inside a tree house, she then started to wake up Chloe

"Chloe" she said "Chloe wake up"

"Let me" Kara said "Chloe, Chloe, Yo Chloe!" she finally screamed in her ear

"Where's the fire" Chloe said shooting up, she then looked at Kara

"Why did you scream in my ear?" she asked

"Look around" Kara said

"Look around for what" Chloe said "were in" then she started to actually take a look around

"Why are we up in a tree house?" she wanted to know

Clark was just wondering around aimlessly and then he heard talking and started heading towards it and looked up and saw what looked like some kind of club house, the kind he had wanted for himself when he was about 12, instead his dad gave him the loft space

"Hello" Clark said

"Clark?" Lana said sticking her head out

"Lana what are you doing up there?" he asked

"I don't know we just woke up here" she replied

"Well you stay up there I'm gonna have a look around, don't go anywhere" he told her

Clark started heading into the woods and came upon a small lagoon he looked around for anyone else when he started to hear more noises coming from the lagoon itself

When he looked he saw what looked liked some kind of monster raising out of it and he eyes went very wide and he once again took off in a flash back to the tree house

He quickly climbed up the ladder and burst through the door, "we got a serious problem" he said

Just then there was a young man in his early 20's walking around the town, he was looking for the people he had bought here and he of course wanted there help

He hadn't want to bring them here but the gang of meteor freaks had kidnapped his girlfriend and forced him to bring selected targets into a dream world where they could be very easy pickings, if they got killed they would basically die in real life as the body can't live without the mind, even a Kryptonian body, especially without the son to recharge it.

He had also told them that he himself had to be inside the dream world in order to maintain it, but he had been warned that he would be watched very closely, though he wasn't told how

Just then he heard the sounds of a wolf coming hollowing at the moon and when he looked he saw the figure of a werewolf he had to find the people he had bought here and he was sure they were the only ones who could truly help them

"I know what I saw" Clark said

"Right Clark" Chloe said "You except us to believe that you saw Frankenstein and the Creature from the Black Lagoon"

"Frankenstein I recognized, the other one not so much, but yes that is what I saw, and on top of that my powers aren't working"

Just then Kara looked around and found a peace of metal, she did her best to bend it and found that it wouldn't bend, mine aren't working either" she said

"Believe me now?" Clark asked

"Something is def. going on" Chloe said

"Yeah but what could it be" Lana said "I mean the last thing I remember was falling asleep after watching that movie"

"What movie?" Clark asked

"The Monster Squad" Kara said

"What's that?" Clark asked

"Its an old 80's movie about some kids who's town gets invaded by the Universal Monsters" Chloe said

"And you thought this was a good movie to be showing Kara?" Clark said

"It's a kids movie" Chloe said

"Wait so are we inside the movie?" Lana asked

"Well do you see anyone from the movie?" Clark asked "because I haven't seen anyone, well not anyone human"

Just then Clark thought for a moment

"A while ago a phantom tried to take over my body by putting me in a dream world where I was in an insane asylum, maybe this is something similar"

"You think were all dreaming?" Chloe asked

"Maybe, its the only thing that makes sense since we were all sleeping before this happened" Lana added

"And it would explain why you three are in your pajamas" Clark added

"Yeah we at least could have been bought here in different cloths" Chloe said

"Look at this way, this is something I'll be remembering for a long time" Clark said cracking a little smile

"Enough" said Lana "If we are suppose to be in the movie and the only ones here are the monsters"

"Exactly which Monster are here?" Clark asked

"The Wolf Man, Frankenstein, The Creature from the Black Lagoon, The Mummy, Dracula and those lady vampires" Kara said

"Oh is that all?" Clark said "well this going to be easy"

Just then they heard sounds coming from the forest and getting closer to the tree house, Clark looked and saw three female vampires floating towards the tree house

"Those lady vampires are here" he said

"What do we do?" Chloe said

Just then Lana looked over and saw that there was a bow and arrow sitting on a shelf in the tree house, she remembered the scene in the movie when they used it to kill Dracula's brides

"I know what to do" she said, she quickly grabbed the bow and arrow and headed out of the tree house

"Lana, wait" Clark said quickly following her, Kara and Chloe both followed him

Lana stood in front of the three vampires and quickly pulled out one of the arrows, "lets hope I'm still as good at this I use to be" she use to do archery in back in summer camp but that was back when she was 12

She fired one of the arrows and it struck one of the vampires right in the heart killing her, just then another got up close but Lana managed to take out another bow and get her right in the heart, the third one then retreated

"Nice shooting" Clark complemented

"Thanks" Lana said smiling finally happy to be getting his approval

just then someone came rushing out of the bushes Lana quickly aimed the bow and arrow but the man put his hands up

"Wait" he said

Everyone was back up in the tree house and the man Chester was explaining everything

"I didn't want to do it they made me do it, they took my girlfriend and they will kill her if I didn't use my powers to get rid of you"

"You know who is behind this?" Clark asked

"They are all from 33.1 they have formed some kind of gang, everyone seems to be getting involved, everyone who was in 33.1"

"So that must have been what was going on the other night" Chloe said

"Who approached you?" Clark asked

"Some guy calling himself Parasite, he said that there was a new world order coming and I better get on board"

"Did he tell you who was running the show?"

"I don't know I refused to help them so they kidnapped my girlfriend Lily, I never found out who was in charge of the whole thing"

"Did you hear anything, a name, anything?" Clark asked

"Just that he suppose to be some kind of Brainiac" Chester said

"Brainiac" Kara said bewildered

"What is it Kara?" Clark asked

"Brainiac" Kara said "short for brain interactive construct"

"Milton Fine" Chloe said "It couldn't be, I mean Clark turned off Gen. Zod's PDA after he spread that computer virus around the world"

"We don't know this is him" Clark said "at least not yet"

To Be Continued


	11. Battle with Movie Monsters

Chapter 11: Battle with movie monsters

"I remember Milton Fine" Lana said "He was the alien behind Dark Thursday"

"Alien?" Chester asked

"Its nothing Chester" Clark said "we all just thought that with everything that happened on Dark Thursday that aliens might have been behind it"

"Right" Chloe said "I mean Milton Fine was such a nut job we thought he might really be an alien or something"

"Yeah and he was always saying what a brainaic he was" Kara added catching on

"So do you think he is behind all this?" Chester asked

"He might be" Clark said "But first things first we have to find a way out if here"

"The only way out of here is to defeat the monsters" Chester said

"Wonderful" Clark said "How do we do that?"

"Haven't seen any good monster movies Clark?" Chloe teased

"I don't watch many movies Chloe" Clark responded "at least not monster movies anyway"

"Yeah you like those Star Wars movies" Kara said remembering when she was going through Clark's DVD collection

"Now Star Wars you couldn't have shown her Star Wars, you had to show her monsters?" Clark said looking at Chloe and Lana

"Lighten up will you Clark" Chloe said

"This is not the time to lighten up" Clark retorted back

"You know fighting with each other is not going to get us anywhere" Lana chimed in

"She's right" Clark said "all right how do we stop these monsters"

"Well with Vampires there is staking them, setting them on fire and sunlight" Chloe said

"And with the Werewolf there was the Silver Bullet" Lana added "and they just shot the Creature from the Black Lagoon"

"And Frankenstein?" Clark asked

"He was friendly" Kara said "I wonder if the one here is also friendly"

"I wouldn't put my money on that" Clark said touching his arm which was still sore

"Well here are your silver bullets" Chester said taking out some bullets from the shelf, but I don't think we have any guns

"Were gonna have to find some" Clark said

The group climbed out of the tree house and then headed to the center of town and looked around, "so this is where the final battle happened?" Clark asked

"Do you think they will all come here?" Kara asked

"Chances are they will, they are meant to kill you and since this is where we all are this is where they will be" Chester said

"Lets get ready" Clark said, just then he noticed the police station and smiled

"I think I know where to find some guns" Clark said

Inside the police station everyone loaded the guns they found with the Silver Bullets and Clark used his pocket knife to make some stakes against the other Vampires, just then Chester motioned for them to come to the window

Everyone looked out and there they all were gathered up except for Frankenstein, Clark looked to see Dracula with his remaining bride, the creature from the Black Lagoon, a werewolf and Mummy

"Dracula's mine" Clark said arming himself with his stakes putting them in his jacket and then twirling the two he was holding in his hands around, aside from Wrestling Clark also read up and some Melee combat moves, he was no fencing expert like Lex was but he wanted to be ready for anything and everything that could be thrown at him.

Lana was also still armed with the bow and arrow ready to back Clark up if need be and Chloe armed herself with a shotgun with the silver bullets while Kara was holding a pipe bomb they had made, meant to set the mummy on fire

Clark walked out of the police station first as Dracula started to approach him

"I am Dracula" he started to say

"Save the spook act" Clark retorted bringing up the two stakes in his hand

"OK Wolf Boy" Chloe said raising up the shot gun as the werewolf growled at her, she shot off the shot gun and hit the Wolf Man square in the heart and it fell down dead "easy as pie" Chloe said with a smile

Just then the Creature from the Black Lagoon jumped out in front of her, Chloe got startled and fell to floor drooping the shotgun, the creature was right over when Chloe quickly grabbed a revolver from her pajama pants and shot it, first in the cheat forcing it back and then in the head

Clark was having a hard time battling Dracula who was dodging all of his attacks, Clark had managed to strike him in the side, but the vampire was just to fast and was stronger knocking one of the stakes out of Clark's hand, meanwhile Lana had managed to send another arrow right into the last member of Dracula's bride, by the time she had finished Clark had been overpowered

Dracula was raising him up in the air by his neck and was ready to take a bite out of him when Lana quickly fired another arrow right into the count which was ineffective as she was to busy being distracted by Clark's predicament, Dracula just looked down

"That was my stomach" he said looking at Lana, just then Clark had managed to take one of the stakes out of his jacket and stake Dracula with it

"But that was your heart" Clark said as the count fell down dead

As the Mummy was wondering around Kara was hidden and she then used a match to light her pipe bomb and gave off a loud whistle, just when the mummy turned around Kara threw the pipe bomb right into it and the Mummy wraps then caught on fire it eventually burned until it was nothing but just burnt up wraps.

"Were still here" Lana said looking at Chester who had come out to join them

"That's because there is still one left" Clark said

"Once the final one is beaten" Chester said "you all get teleported out of here then you have to help Lily she is being held in a warehouse, warehouse 9 I think"

"I'll get her" Clark said "Is it a Luthorcorp warehouse?"

"I think so" Chester said

"I'll right now all we have to do is find Frankenstein" Clark said just then he got grabbed from behind and tossed into an alleyway

the others looked and there was Frankenstein coming very slowly towards them, Clark slowly got up and yelled at the others

"How did they kill him in the movie?"

"They didn't, he was friendly, he just got sent to the vortex" Chloe screamed back

"But we don't have a vortex" Clark screamed back, just then he had an idea

"Hey Frankenstein" Clark said

The monster turned around to look at him

"Come and get me" Clark said putting his hands ups and motioning for the monster to come after him, the monster responded and Clark then took off running towards the direction of the woods

"Clark!" all the others screamed

Frankenstein walked around the woods and then stopped when it was on a bridge over a lake just then Clark climbed up, he had been hiding under the bridge and then quickly with all his strength tired to push the monster into the water

Clark didn't push him very far, but he was big enough and heavy enough that his own weight made him fall right in, the monster because of its own weight was sinking into the lake, and water started to get into its gears slowly messing up its direction and coordination, it then completely sank into the water

"I guess you can't swim, can you?" Clark asked with a smile just then everything around him started to spin and next thing he knew he had woken up back in Oliver's pent house and then pulled out his cell phone and called the farm

Everyone back at the farm was waking up and just then they heard the phone ring, Lana picked it up

"Clark?" she asked

"Lana is everyone all right? Clark asked

"Yes we are all here and we are all fine" Lana told him

"Good I'm coming over" a moment later Clark was there

"Chloe" he said "do you think you can find Luthorcorp warehouse number 9"

"Nice to see you to Clark" Chloe said

just then in a warehouse being guarded by Parasite and Livewire was a girl who was tied to a chair and gagged, she struggled against her bonds but no avail as the two were being instructed from what sounded like a voice coming from a computer, the voice said that as soon as they made sure that Clark and his friends were all dead to kill both Chester and Lily just then in a flash Clark appeared and hid in a coroner to scope out the scene he then quickly sunk up behind Parasite and grabbed him tossing him across the room

Livewire turned around and then shot her electoral beams at Clark which he avoided using super speed and then rammed into livewire sending her flying and knocking her unconscious

he then quickly grabbed Lily untying her in the process and picked her up in his arms super speeding out of the warehouse

"Are you all right" he asked her outside, Kara was outside waiting for them still in her pajamas but wearing her jean jacket

"Yes but Chester, you have to help him" Lily said

"Do you know where he is?" Clark asked

"Yes they were watching him" Lily said "in the warehouse next store"

he told Kara to quickly take Lily back to the farm where she would be safe, he then quickly super sped to the warehouse, but even his super speed hadn't been fast enough, when he opened the door to the warehouse next door he found Chester lying dead on the floor and words appearing in Kryptonian across a computer screen

"Your to late Kal-El" they said

"Brainaic" Clark said to himself, he then picked up Chester's body and bought him back to Lily at the farm

"I'm sorry" he told her "I couldn't make it in time" Lily pulled the body of her boyfriend and started to cry, Clark put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to make her feel better, Kara also watched learning for the first time the heartbreak of not getting to save everyone

Clark looked up at her and with a sad expression on his face, the next mourning everyone was still reeling from the events of last night they all sat around as Clark had made everyone breakfast

"At least Lily is all right" Lana said looking at Kara who still looked a little shaken

Clark put some pancakes and beacon down in front of her and then put his hand on her shoulder, "if there is one thing I have learned the hard way it's that you can't save everyone, as much as you want to"

"Yeah we've all had to learn that lesson" Chloe said "and it never get any easier"

"Well at least now I'm sure that Fine is behind this" Clark said, he then turned to the others, "whatever he is up to we need to stop it and stop it fast, before we have another Dark Thursday on our hands"

"Or something ten times worse" Chloe said

To Be Continued

Note: I have not seen The Monster Squad in 2 years and I can't remember how exactly they defeated The Mummy, but a classic Mummy wrapped up I would toss fire at it.


	12. Warnings

Chapter 12: Warnings

Lionel walked into the mansion, he had heard about the recent computer related disturbances that were going on throughout Luthorcorp and was concerned that Lex once again might be getting in way over his head.

"Lex may I speak to you for a moment"

"Sure dad it's not like I have anything better to do anyway"

"Lex do you have any idea what is causing all these computer problems we've been having"

"It's nothing to worry about dad, just some old bugs in the systems but I will deal with them"

"Really I always had the system thoroughly checked and usually everything came out clean"

"Well I guess there might have been one or two things you might have missed dad"

"I suppose so, what about these recent sightings of, what are they called? Underworlders around old Luthorcorp facilities?"

"There just mindless creatures dad, probably there to trash the place"

"Really yet nothing seems to be damaged beyond the entrance, everything inside seems perfectly intact and the strangest thing is that when these mindless creatures are there, there seem to be power surges around the area"

"And you believe they are connected, is that it?"

"I believe that you know just as well as I do there are no coincidences and I believe that whatever you are trying to step into now you are once again getting in way over your head"

"I can handle myself"

"I know you can handle yourself son, but you seem to have no understanding that there are forces that are greater then you and sooner or later they will crush you"

Lionel then walked out of the mansion leaving an annoyed Lex to contemplate his words alone, Lex knew that Lionel was most likely right but at the same time he also knew that he couldn't turn back not after how far he had come

Lionel opened up the door to his car and got in he was about to start the engine when someone tapped on his shoulder from behind

"It's all right Lionel, it's just me"

"Clark son what are doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you in private"

"Is everything all right?" Lionel asked

"I think Milton Fine may be back"

"What makes you say that" Lionel asked

"Things that we have seen" Clark said

"What things?" Lionel asked

"Well there have been these power glitches happening around the city and how many of the escaped experiments seem to be showing up whenever they happen including The Underworlders.

"Perhaps it's a coincidence" Lionel suggested

"Its not a coincidence" Clark said "all these escaped experiments are being lead by someone calling himself Brainiac, that doesn't sound anyway familiar to brain interactive construct, not to mention that dream world"

"What dream world?" Lionel asked

"Brainiac went and put me and my friends in a dream world with a bunch of movie monsters, we were literally trapped there and had to fight our way out"

"That doesn't equal the return of Milton Fine" Lionel said "unless there is something you are leaving out"

"Is there any information you are perhaps leaving out?" Lionel asked

"I don't remember you being so forthcoming with me Lionel" Clark said sternly

"You know Clark it might not be a good idea to repeat other people's mistakes"

Clark looked at Lionel then thought for a second, "I might have some information" Clark informed him

"What kind of information?" Lionel asked

"A Source" Clark said

"A cousin perhaps?" Lionel asked "did you think I wouldn't find out about that little girl staying with you"

"Well just keep in mind Lionel that she is a little girl and tell Lex to keep that in mind as well, because if he even starts trying to do to her what he did to me I'm coming after him"

"Since when do you make threats Clark?" Lionel asked

"Its not a threat, well not one on his life anyway, but as both you and Lex have taught me there is more then one way to get someone"

"Clark you know that I mean neither you are your cousin no harm, but if you want me to help me you need to let me help you which means you need to start trusting me when I say I have your best interest"

"I hope so Lionel" Clark said "because it's not just about me anymore"

"I'll do everything I can from my end Clark and I'll make sure that Lex doesn't get two close to your cousin" just then Lionel looked at Clark "is she really your cousin?"

"Yes Lionel, she really is my cousin, from my father's side"

"From which father?" Lionel asked

Instead of answering Clark simply super sped out of the car, just as Lionel was about to take off Lex as well as two of his security guards came walking up towards the car

"Dad is everything all right?" Lex asked

"Fine son, everything is fine, I'm just contemplating some things" Lionel said then he started his car and started heading out of the driveway to the mansion"

Lex watched the car as it pulled away and then turned to his security guards, "I want my father watched very close, whatever he learns about what's going on I want to know about it"

"What makes you think he'll be able to learn anything Mr. Luthor?"

"Just a feeling is all, just a feeling" Lex said as he turned back to see Lionel's car as it headed out onto the highway.

To be continued

Note: for all those reading this and following it sorry it took me so long to update this, I'll try to update more frequently


	13. Reckoning Revealed

Chapter 13: Reckoning revealed

Clark walked into the house Lana was in the kitchen waiting for him

"how did your meeting with Lionel go?" she asked him

"I think he's on our side, but I'm not sure if we can fully trust him"

"You don't fully trust anyone do you?" Lana asked

"That's not true, I trusted my parents and I trust both Chloe and Pete"

"And what about me?" Lana asked

"The jury's not fully out on that one" Clark said honestly

Lana was about to protest but before she could Clark super sped out of the house and went to the barn, Kara who had been listening from the staircase super sped after him

Clark stopped in the barn and was about to walk up to the loft when he heard a voice from behind him

"you know Lana has been doing a lot to try and prove herself to you, you think you can give her more of a chance" Kara scolded him

Clark turned around and looked at his cousin and sighed

"I gave her a chance, you don't want to know how to that ended"

"what do you mean you gave her a chance?"

Clark sighed again "you really want to know?" Clark asked

Kara nodded her head

"a while ago I told Lana my secret I did more then that, I asked her to marry me"

"what happened?" Kara asked

"she died, that's what happened"

"but she's not dead" Kara said "is she?"

"the only reason she's alive Kara is because I turned back time and saved her life"

"wait you changed time, Kal-El you can't do that its dangerous"

"Yeah I know, I had to learn that the hard way"

"So what happened" Kara asked

"what happened, the only father I ever knew died that's what happened" Clark said

"Lana and I went to my dad's victory party together and we were happy and we were engaged, I went to do take some photo's with my mom and dad while Lana slipped out to go see Lex without me knowing"

"why would she do that?" Kara asked

"because Lex called her, I guess he was upset about losing the senate race to my dad, but Lana knew she knew how Lex and me felt about each other, she knew that Lex was obessed with me and what did she do she goes and sees him without telling anyone anything and I don't know what happened bet. them but Lex figured out that I told her about me, probably when he saw the engagement on her finger"

The next thing I know I'm getting a phone call from Lana, she's being chased by Lex on the highway the next thing I know I hear a loud scream and then a loud crash I super sped over there to find her dead and guess what Lex saw me, the whole highway saw me!"

"So Lana's death exposed you?" Kara asked

"Yeah it did, my dad got me outta there and went to the Fortress to beg Jor-El to let me fix it he told me I could but that nature would find a balance, for some reason I thought that I could stop it, I thought I was powerful enough"

"No one is powerful enough" Kara said "Fate is fate and it will happen one way or the other"

"I know Kara and its something I'm never going to do again, well its not something I plan on doing again, but god when I think about, I mean how could Lana have done that she knew what was happening bet. Lex and me, how she could go and see him like that, and get herself killed, I mean what did she think was gonna happen."

"I find that humans are strange that way" Kara commented" they often forget to look before they leap"

"Well I doubt that were so different either, still every time I saw her and Lex together, when I saw them get married, I just kept on thinking so this is what my father died for, everything he could have accomplished all destroyed just so Lana could become Mrs. Lex Luthor, all because I was in love with her."

"So you broke up with her to protect yourself, because you saw that she was a weakness to you?" Kara asked

"That's one way of looking at it" Clark said looking down at his cousin "it was just something I had to do, for both of us, well its what I at least tried to do anyway"

"Well what would you do if you could go back and change your decision" Kara asked "would you allow Lana to die so that your father could live?"

Clark thought about that for a second he thought about what his mother told him when they were preparing for his father's funeral about following his heart and could he have really chosen bet. them, part of him would have loved to have seen his father becoming a senator and possibly be in Washington right now instead of his mother, but at the expense of another life, like Jor-El told him "they weren't gods"

"No" Clark said "No I would not have reversed the choice that I made even if I could, no matter what I feel about Lana now, no life is higher then another and that is something I will fight for regardless of what happens"

"But that doesn't make it any less of a waste" he continued as he finally started heading up the stairs

Kara sadly watched her cousin as he headed up the stairs, she had pretty much thought of him as a stuck up tight woad but she could finally she why he was the why that he was, and Lana? well Kara wanted Clark to trust her more then he did but after hearing that story, well Lana hadn't given him much of a reason to trust her, she also noted that Clark seemed to getting burnt out almost like there was a part of him that was tired with everything that had gone in his life and maybe even tired of being a hero, he believed in humanity at least on the surface he did, but maybe underneath his heart just wasn't in it the way it might have been when he was younger.

Unfortunately Kara hadn't been the only listener, Lana had gone to also talk about Clark about his dismissive behavior towards her when she ended up hearing most of the story, enough that the thought that she had been with Lex just now made her ten time more disgusted with herself. All the nasty behavior she had towards Clark after they broke up, he didn't deserve one ounce of it, and as much as Lana wanted to believe she didn't deserve to have her heart broken the way she did, she was now reconsidering that, I mean Clark lost his father simply because she couldn't keep his secret for one day, there may have even been a part of Clark who acted so cruelly towards her out of revenge, and maybe he had more of a right to it then she did. As much as she wanted to believe that what there was bet. her and Lex was love, and did fall in love with him, though she would never admit that now, when they first got together it was to hurt Clark and she knew it, both her and Lex knew it.

Lana now started to wonder if perhaps the best thing was to simply leave Smallville once again and just let Clark live his life in peace, maybe she had done enough damage to it already, then she thought again with everything that was going on she couldn't just leave. If anyone knew Lex it was Lana and someone had to help Clark keep Lex as far away from Kara as possible, plus she had to find a way to make things right bet. her and Clark, if she didn't then Mr. Kent would have truly died in vain.

To be Continued


End file.
